


Successive Approximations

by sherlocking



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocking/pseuds/sherlocking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes' attempts at understanding human interaction get a little emotionally invested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Successive Approximations

**Author's Note:**

> FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU I can't commit to anything I write. This is short because I just wanted to FINISH something. Anything. It's a first draft snappy quick write write write. Might be a little overwritten. I might edit it later, but for now I just want it to be OVER and out there.  
> P.S: originally posted on another blog. Just gonna archive it here for a sense of tidiness. Warning: Contains "kissing as scientific experiment" trope! Also, I hate the last line, but I'm really not sure what to change it to. So. Yeah.

Sometimes he's just not sure what to think.  
Sometimes Holmes kisses him, unprecedented, out of nowhere. And the next second he's in the other room playing the violin, while Watson stands still, unsatisfied.  
Watson can't ever try and start anything- if he does, Holmes will turn briskly away, striding over to some other corner of the room to pore over books or test chemicals.  
Watson can't talk about it. He can't talk about the way Holmes will, occasionally, brush a thumb over his chin, eyes boring in to him in the gloom of fading light. He always seems to be examining Watson, gauging his reactions, his behaviour.  
Watson feels like Holmes is using him; trying to understand how he works, how he thinks, trying to determine what is running through his mind at the point of impact between them.

When Holmes kisses him, it's not because of any emotional investment; it's pure scientific curiosity.  
Watson is furious with himself for wanting it, for memorising Holmes' touch, and for trying to keep it going as long as possible.

But as the weeks pass, Watson observes shifts in Holmes' behaviour. The kisses linger in the darkness, longer than scientifically necessary. The explorations become more elaborate, and the kisses themselves- they are no longer mechanical. They tend to vary now, from soft to hard, slow to passionate. And Watson kisses back as best he can- he wants Holmes to want his touch.

So now Watson simply waits.  
The kisses are sweeter every night.


End file.
